


Bruises and Bitemarks

by kelseycurtis



Series: Canon Raven/Loki [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marriage, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Loki (Marvel), Past Abuse, Picnics, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki has been watching Raven for a while and finally takes her to Asgard without her knowledge of the true events that led up to his choice. As their love blossoms nothing can stop the truth from coming out. Will she stay? Or will she leave?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki’s P.O.V

I watched her intently. I watched as she sat on her lounger and began to paint her toe nails a dark purple colour to match her hair whilst she watched the weird box thing. If only she knew I existed. If only she knew who I was and that I watched her every day. I sounded like a stalker I know. I’m simply admiring from afar. I’d get the courage soon enough to make myself known. I just had to pick the right moment. I had a feeling tonight was the night. _He_ would probably visit her again and hurt her. I wasn’t going to let him hurt her ever again. Raven glanced from her nails to the magical box every few seconds. Once she was happy with the state of her nails she rested her legs on the table. She was only wearing a dressing gown, one that showed off her long pale legs. 

Every inch of her was perfect. She was medium height and petite. Well, sometimes I wish she would eat more to be honest. She had beautiful hazel eyes that I’m sure I could get lost in for hours. Her purple hair was shoulder length and she dyed it once every two months when her black roots began to come through. She had a few piercings on her face and body as well as tattoos across her skin. But the most exciting thing about her, were those amazing abilities she possessed. Raven could manipulate fire to list one of many. I’d been watching her long enough to know how she’d acquired so many of these abilities. She murdered others for them, taking what was rightfully hers. If she were my queen I would give her everything the nine realms had to offer and more. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking at her door. Of course, _he was here._ His name was Gabriel and he was nothing but a monster. It didn’t help that when he didn’t get what he wanted he would take it out on Raven. She opened the door and pulled him to a hug before kissing him softly. She led him inside and they sat on the couch. Of course, his hands instantly went to her bare legs. He liked seeing her in nothing but a dressing gown as much as I did. She smiled and sat across his lap, letting his hands roam. I felt anger build. It should be me touching her like that. He didn’t deserve her, but I did. I would never hurt her. I would do anything for her. 

I watched as he took her like I did every other time. I hated it at first but then I would always picture it as myself, which made it somewhat better. I pictured it was me she had her legs wrapped around, arms clinging to my back and my lips that she kissed over and over. I would make that happen. One day. One day she would cry out my name because I was the one that brought her to the brink of bliss. One day I would be the one to hold her in my arms and make her feel loved. 

Once they were both finished he redressed himself and kissed her forehead. She smiled and redressed herself a little while later. He went to the kitchen and came back with two mugs of whatever he had just made in the kitchen. They sat down on the couch together and began talking. Of course, I had no idea what it was about, but it soon became a heated discussion that then turned in to an argument. They were both on their feet now, shouting at each other. This is what happened every night he came. Why did she still let him see her? He didn’t deserve her. 

I’d seen him hit her a million times but this time I couldn’t just stand by and watch. I had to do something. I had to protect the woman I loved and take her away from this monster. Raven fell to the floor and didn’t move. I felt anger course through me and forced myself inside through the front door. He turned to me and frowned, looking so confused. I’m the one that’s going to kill you and end your pitiful existence. He held his hand up in an attempt to use his powers, but they didn’t work on me. I was a god. I was more powerful than an advanced member of the human race. 

I smirked and used my magic to throw him across the room. He sat up a little and wiped blood away from his nose. This only seemed to anger him more and he tried using his powers again. I smiled to myself and went over to him, picking him up by his neck. I snapped his neck using only my strength. It wouldn’t keep him down for long though. I had studied his abilities. In order to truly kill him I had to shut down his brain. I had a way to stop him for good. 

I placed my hand on his forehead and focused, using every ounce of my strength and magic to end this monster. It worked, and I took a step back feeling rather drained. It was done, this monster was gone for good. And now I could claim my prize. I turned to Raven and picked her up in my arms, cradling her like a baby. I’m never going to let anything hurt you ever again. She was now mine and nobody was going to take her from me. I’d take her to a place where she would always be safe. I called for Heimdall to open the bifrost and he did so. 

I knew father wasn’t going to like the fact I was bringing a Midgardian to our home, but he would just have to live with it. I’m sure mother would talk some sense in to him and Thor wouldn’t mind. As long as he kept his distance. He had always been the better one and I didn’t want him to take Raven from me. Of course, I couldn’t tell anybody the truth, not even Raven. She couldn’t know that I had killed that monster and technically kidnaped her, taking her to another realm let alone another planet. She’d lose her mind and demand to be taken home. 

Heimdall turned to me, expressionless as always. I knew he wasn’t going to like this himself as his job was to protect the safety of this realm and he didn’t know Raven, so she could be a threat, blah blah blah. He wouldn’t be able to do anything about it though, he was just a gatekeeper.   
“Loki you know that any other species is not allowed on this planet,” he said.  
“Yes, I do but if I hadn’t brought her here then she would have died. Now if you have any other problems I suggest you talk to my father about them.”  
I walked past him, ignoring his gaze and headed to the castle. I needed to get Raven to the nurses at the healing pool. She’d be safer there and then I could break the news to father. 

I reached the healing pool and placed Raven down on one of the empty benches. The nurses crowded round her and began to examine her. With our technology they would be able to tell she was human, which would be a small issue but as a prince they had to obey my orders. They turned to me as they found out her origins but decided better than to question me. They nursed her wounds, but she remained sleeping. Probably for the best. I still wasn’t sure how I was going to break the news to her. I could tell her that I saved her and brought her here where she would be safe, just miss out the part where I had murdered the monster. It was almost like one of those Midgardian fairy tales, where the prince saves the princess by slaying the beast. 

“Loki!” Boomed my father’s voice.  
I held back an eye roll and a sigh. Remain calm. She was here now, and he was not going to send her back. I turned, giving him a soft smile. He did not look impressed.   
“We must speak. Outside, now,” He ordered.  
I had no choice but to follow him outside. He led me through the halls and to a balcony where we could be alone. One of his ravens landed on the handrail. Of course, he would have found out thanks to them.   
“You’ve brought a human to our world. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?” He snapped.  
“Father I can assure you that Raven poses no threat to the safety of this world or the people.”  
“And how can I be sure of that?”

I sighed, “you can’t. You’ll just have to trust me.”  
Odin raised an eyebrow, “trust you? Loki, the god of mischief?”  
Well, thank you father, way to make me feel great about myself.   
“You’re lucky you’re my son. The first sign of trouble and she goes back to Earth. Is that understood?” Odin continued.  
My eyes widened, he was actually letting her stay. He was letting me have this. I didn’t know how to react. I was completely caught off guard.   
“Do not make me regret this,” Father spoke.   
“I won’t, thank you father.”

He left me on the balcony. I smiled to myself. He never agreed to anything that came out of my mouth. It was a nice feeling. My mother joined me on the balcony, a small smile on her face.   
“Your father agreed to let her stay?” She asked.  
“You talked to him about it, didn’t you?”  
“Perhaps.”  
I pulled her into a hug, I knew I could trust my mother with anything. My mother was my preferred parent. Where Thor preferred our father, which suited us just fine.  
“Thank you,” I spoke softly.  
“Will I get to meet her soon?”   
“Soon. Once she’s adjusted, I imagine all this is going to be quite a shock for her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven’s P.O.V

I slowly awoke, refusing to open my eyes. I hoped he was gone now. I didn’t want to deal with him right now, I just needed to assess the damage and patch myself up without him trailing after me trying to apologize. This was the last time he got to hurt me. But how many times had I said that already before? Too many to remember. I sighed, finally opening my eyes. I frowned, taking in my surroundings. This was not my house. Where the fuck was I? Where had he taken me? I was on some sort of stone examining table with a strange orange light over me.

The light was warm. For some reason I didn’t feel any pain. There was no dull throb in my head for once. I looked around, the room I was in gleaming with gold that was beautifully detailed. Definitely not anywhere I knew. A female entered the room, middle aged with her brown hair tied back out of her face. She was wearing a soft pink dress...only the dress looked like something from ancient Greece.   
“Oh, your awake, I shall make the prince aware,” she spoke before exiting the room.  
What the fuck? This had to be some kind of dream. 

I forced myself to sit up, continuing to look around the room. It seemed to be some sort of medical bay. I pinched myself, waiting to be thrown out of my dream. Nothing, I remained where I was. I tried again, harder this time. Still nothing. The realization that I wasn’t dreaming started to set in and I felt panic rise. I took a deep breath, telling myself to stay calm. What the fuck did she mean by prince? What kind of hospital was this? 

The doors opened once more and in strode in what I assumed was the prince that had been mentioned. I felt a slight blush creep across my cheeks. Were all princes this handsome? He was dressed in green and gold robes, the green shade matching his eyes. He was tall, over six foot and had a medium build. His black hair was slicked back. He smiled, a heart stopping smile.   
“I apologize for this, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I will do my best to answer them all,” he spoke.

Suddenly my mind had gone blank, all the questions I thought of before were gone. The prince approached me, his strides showing confidence.   
“My name is Loki,” he introduced himself.  
“I’m Raven,” I replied, trying my best not to sound love struck.  
He sat me down on a bench, sitting beside me.   
“Where am I?” I asked.  
Loki paused, as if working out how to word his next sentence.   
“This may come as a shock, but I can assure you that your safe here. You’re no longer on Earth, you’re on Asgard,” he explained cautiously. 

Not on Earth? I looked around the place, I had to be. It looked earthly and if he was an alien he looked exactly like a human. This had to be some sort of joke. The seriousness of Loki’s face told me it wasn’t. I didn’t know how to feel. I should be panicking, yet I felt…unphased. What good had Earth ever done for me anyway? I had no family that would miss me, a job I didn’t really care for. I could have a fresh start here, perhaps. Gabriel wouldn’t be able to find me here and worm his way back into my life. I could finally be free. The thought was relieving. Loki looked confused.  
“You seem to be taking this better than I thought,” he spoke. 

I smiled reassuringly, maybe it would all hit me later. For now, though I would enjoy being anxiety free.   
“I’m ok,” I spoke.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yeah. Would you be able to tell me more about Asgard and yourself? Whilst I’m calm I feel a little clueless about everything.”  
“Of course, I can show you around the palace first so that you know your way around.”  
“Ok, sure.”  
Palace? Know my way around? I was going to be allowed to stay here? Why the hell was I so special?

“First, I think it would be best that you change,” Loki suggested.  
I looked down at my fluffy dressing gown. He was right. Loki had a handmaiden fetch me some new clothes, which he left me alone to change into. The dress was floor length, made from a light material that flowed easily. It was green with hints of gold through the skirt. The dress acted like a halter top, a gold ring going around my neck. It actually looked quite nice on me and it wasn’t something I would normally pick out to wear. I exited the room where Loki was waiting outside, leant against the opposite wall. He looked me up and down, unable to hide how amazed he looked. 

I felt myself blush. It’s not often I got someone like him look at me like that. Normally I attracted the bad kind of men. He cleared his throat, offering me his arm. I accepted the gesture, letting him lead me around the palace. Whilst we walked, he explained the history of Asgard and his people. He told me about his family and I made sure to listen intently. You could tell a lot from how someone spoke about their family. First, he told me about his father, Odin. Loki seemed to be seeking his father’s approval but was still not getting it. He then moved on to his brother, Thor. They seemed to have a good relationship although he seemed hesitant to tell me more. Finally, he told me about his mother, Frigga. It was obvious that he thought the world of her and it was actually quite sweet. 

As someone with their own family issues I knew what to look for. I wouldn’t have protests to meeting them. Loki showed me things like the throne room, the kitchens, my room, which came with a bathroom and finally showed me the way to his room just in case I might need him for anything.   
“I understand if you would like some time alone to process all this but I’m happy to show you more if you wish,” Loki spoke.   
“I can keep going, I’ll tell you if it gets too much.”  
Loki led me outside the palace and to the stables where he had a horse prepared. I guess I didn’t get my own, which with a little more thought I was happy with. I’d never ridden a horse had no idea what to do. 

Loki climbed onto the horse first before I was helped up by two handmaidens. I sat behind Loki on the horse and hesitantly put my arms around him so that I was steady. He didn’t have any protests and started the horse off at a steady trot. He showed me around the kingdom and local town. But the main thing he wanted to show me was something called the bifrost and the bridge that lead to it. We reached the edge of what I assumed was the bridge. I can see why he would want to show me this, it was stunning. The bridge looked as if it were made from a rainbow-like glass and it led to another gold structure. Loki told me about the bifrost and that was what he had used to get me here. Asgard was definitely more interesting than Earth, I had very good feelings about this place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Loki was showing me around the gardens. Whilst this was beautiful, and everything seemed perfect, my anxiety had been forming more questions I needed to ask before it all became too perfect.   
“Loki how did you know that I was essentially in need of rescuing?” I asked.  
“What use is a god that doesn’t help any of its believers?”  
“But I’m not a believer, well I wasn’t.”  
“Midgard is still a word that my people watch over.”  
“So, your like guardian angels? You came to my rescue and took me to your world.”

Loki smiled, “it would seem so.”  
“So, there’s something I should probably tell you before we get too comfortable. It might freak you out but I’m not going to hurt anybody,” I began.  
“I have no doubts about that.”  
“I have these…abilities. Kind of like magic tricks.”  
I snapped my fingers, summoning a flame to show him. Sometimes it was easier to show people than attempt to explain it. Loki didn’t seem shocked however, he actually seemed completely indifferent to the fact my fingers were on fire.   
“I’m known as the trickster god, the god of mischief. My mother taught me a few things about magic,” he spoke.

With the Loki made another exact copy of himself appear next to him. Wow. Now that was way more impressive than anything I could do. Loki smiled, before making the clone disappear.   
“You’re not alone Raven, I know that on Earth you may have felt like an outcast for these abilities but here it will seem normal,” he explained.  
I felt something in my chest at those words. Perhaps a sense of…belonging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens tattoo references:   
> 1\. http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/mountain-tattoo-30.jpg  
> 2\. http://www.wristtattoopictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Cool-Angel-Wings-Tattoo-WT111.jpg
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/

Chapter 3

Loki’s P.O.V

I had invited Raven to dinner at the end of the week. Dinner with the rest of my family. She would finally get to meet them, and they would finally get to meet her. My mother had been dying to meet Raven since she arrived. I had no worries about my mother and Raven meeting. My mother would make her feel welcome and comfortable. My father and Thor on the other hand were likely to cause problems. Father would make her feel the opposite of welcome and comfortable. The dinner would likely turn into an interrogation. Thor had always been better with woman then I had. Better looking, stronger, funny, the next in line for the throne. He had a habit of flirting as well. I never minded before, but Raven was mine. She would be. I couldn’t have her fall for Thor instead. 

Thankfully Raven had settled in quite well. She seemed to love Asgard, constantly wanting to explore and admire the landscape. She really liked the royal gardens. I’d normally find her out there sat on a bench, drawing the different flowers. She was quite talented when it came to art. The art she had tattooed on her arm was just as beautiful as her drawings. It was just a simple, minimalistic black mountain with a forest beneath it and then some black bands that varied in thickness. On her other wrist there were two black feathered wings. And occasionally I got a glimpse of a simple black band around her ankle. 

She had told me that she had designed all of her tattoo’s. She could probably design tattoos for the various warriors here, they always liked something new when it came too tattoo’s. I wanted to look through her sketch book to admire more of her art, but she seemed a little shy. I’m sure she would open up eventually. It had only been a week, even if she seemed happy there was still an adjustment period. It was still a lot for her to take in and get used too. Thankfully most of the people here had accepted her with no questions. 

I readied myself for dinner, changing into some nicer robes. I’d had the handmaidens deliver a set of new dresses to Raven, allowing her to pick one. I waited for her outside her room like I had promised. Once she was finally ready she left her room. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked. She had loosely curled her hair and was wearing a little makeup, the lipstick a dark shade. Her dress was flowed to the floor, the black material clinging to her body perfectly. She adjusted the long sleeves, a soft blush across her cheeks. Stop staring at her you idiot. 

I offered her my arm, which she accepted and led her to the dining hall. My parents were already seated. We were just waiting for Thor. Late as usual. Raven bowed her head in respect before curtsying to my parents. My mother smiled softly, returning the gesture. My father remained where his was, his expression unreadable. We took our seats, unable to begin dinner without the last member of the family. After another twenty minutes of waiting he strolled in, acting as if his lateness was nothing. He kissed my mother’s cheek before setting his eyes on Raven. 

“My brother didn’t tell me he was bringing his guest, he also didn’t tell me how beautiful you are,” he spoke, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.   
my fists were clenched so hard that my knuckles were now white, my jaw clenched hard enough I was surprised I hadn’t cracked a tooth. How dare he?! My mother cleared her throat to defuse the tension.   
“Shall we eat?” She suggested.  
Thor sat down in his chair and instantly began loading his plate with food. I rolled my eyes, no manners and my father wanted that as a king? Thankfully Raven didn’t seem phased by Thors behaviour or efforts at flirting with her. 

It made me relax a little.   
“So, Raven, why don’t you tell us about yourself. Loki’s hardly told us anything, it’s not fair that he gets you all to himself,” my mother spoke.   
Raven smiled softly, giving her a shrug, “there isn’t much to tell you. I’m not very interesting compared to you or your family.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you are.”  
“You must be to have caught my brothers attention,” Thor spoke.   
I glared at him. He smiled in return before shovelling more food into his mouth. I noticed Raven smile softly at his comment, glancing at me. I couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“I guess it’s no secret that I come from Earth,” Raven started.  
“No, it’s not,” My father cut in.   
My mother shot him a look that said, ‘be nice’.   
“I don’t really come from anywhere special like you, nor does my family. I was just your average human really apart from when I discovered my abilities.”  
“Loki did mention those, perhaps you could show me sometime. Just us girls,” my mother smiled.  
She had always been encouraging when it came to magic, always wanting to show me everything she had to offer.   
“And what of your family? They must be missing you,” my father cut in again.

Silence swept through the room. as well as a sense of awkwardness. Ravens shoulders slumped, and she swallowed hard, looking down at her half empty plate. It seemed the very mention of her family had sucked the happiness from her.  
“My parents died when I was a teenager. I don’t have any other family. So, nobody’s going to miss me,” she forced a smile.   
My father seemed to back off now, “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“It’s ok,” Raven reassured.   
We dinned in silence for a little while before Raven broke the silence.

“Loki’s hardly mentioned you all, I’d like to get to know you all better,” She smiled.  
“Of course, he hasn’t, my sons not very talented when it comes to social constructs with women,” my mother rolled her eyes.   
I looked at her with a frown. Thank you for that mother. Thor laughed at this, prompting me to glare at him again.  
“She’s right,” he shrugged.   
Raven smiled at the back and forth between my mother and Thor. Mother began telling Raven about our family, Raven listening intently. Thor, of course cut in again.  
“I’m going to be king soon, you know,” He spoke, hints of suggestion in his voice.

“Oh really?” Raven spoke, with a hint of sarcasm.  
“Yes, I’m still looking for a queen to rule by my side.”  
Did he want to be murdered in his sleep? Because if he kept on like this it was going to happen.  
“Well, good luck on your search,” Raven smiled.  
Thor’s face dropped, whilst my mother and I burst into a fit of laughter. Even father cracked a smile at Thors rejection.   
“The first woman to reject you brother, how does it feel?” I asked.   
Raven placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, “don’t take it personally Thor, your just not my type. Guys who look like they could be surfboard models are too pretty for me.”

Dinner continued well, my father didn’t seem so tense or rude, which was always a good sign. But Raven seemed to get along with my mother the best, no surprises there. I escorted Raven back to her room before going to Thors room to confront him. I didn’t bother knocking, instead just heading inside. He smiled at me, ignoring the look of anger on my face.  
“You’ve come to lecture me about dinner?” He asked.  
“What do you think? What was the one thing I asked?” I snapped.  
“To not flirt with her.”  
“But you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

Thor smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder, “you need to relax brother, she’s cute but I can see how important she is to you. If you are both meant to be, my jests won’t get in the way.”  
“You’re lucky you’re my brother, otherwise I’d have killed you on the spot.”  
“I’m sure you’ll use one of your magic tricks to get me back.”  
“You still like snakes?”  
“I’m not falling for that one again.”  
I’m sure I’d find something to get him back with. Maybe a fake Mjolnir that anybody can pick up. Something to make sure he learnt his lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of abuse, self harm and suicide attempts. Do not read if easily triggered <3

Chapter 4

Raven’s P.O.V

My bedroom was huge. It didn’t make sense for it to be so big for just one person. The bed was also huge, but I could live with that. I didn’t know what to do with all this space. The bed was the most comfortable thing I had slept on in years. Although part of me felt too…common to have silk sheets and feathered pillows. Loki seemed to want to give me the best though. He was sweet. The more time I spent with him or the more I learnt about him, he just grew on me. I wish that his father would like me though. I felt accepted by everyone on Asgard but Odin. It was like he had something against me. Maybe because he was the ruler of this world and a god, he thought I was beneath him. 

Thor and Loki had introduced me to their friends. Falstaff, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif. It was nice to see a woman like Sif around here who preferred a sword over a dress. Volstagg was the tallest of the group as well as the largest but he was also the kindest. Falstaff was the most flirtatious, even more so than Thor. And Hogun was the quiet, calm one of the group. They were all very nice though and did their best to make me feel welcome. It was nice to meet new people, gave me more options on what I could now do during the day. It was nice to sketch most days, but it was either that or I stay in my room. And now I didn’t have to rely on Loki all the time. 

“Loki tells us you’re quite the artist,” Falstaff mentioned.  
“I wouldn't say I'm brilliant. I just like sketching,” I replied.  
“Didn't you design your tattoos yourself?”  
“Yeah but that doesn’t mean anything.”  
Volstagg cut in, “I've been looking to get some designs made up if you'd be happy to help.”  
“Sure, what were you looking for?”  
“Something for my children.”  
Volstagg began telling me about his three children, it was obvious they meant the world to him. 

I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil, starting to draw up a few design's.   
“Show them yours Raven,” Thor spoke, motioning to my arm.  
I hesitantly rolled up my sleeve, showing off the mountain one. The four of them admired the ink.   
“And the other one,” Thor continued to press.  
I bit my lip, not as comfortable to roll up my other sleeve. They wouldn't just see my tattoo. I didn’t want them to see my scars, I didn’t want to answer all the questions they would have. I rolled my sleeve up just enough to show them the tattoo although all my eyes could focus on were the pale white lines across my skin.

Thankfully nobody asked any questions, meaning they hadn’t noticed. That was until I noticed Loki’s gaze. He'd seen them, and he looked sad, like I was something to be pitied. I quickly rolled down my sleeve, avoiding eye contact. Loki probably didn’t want anything more to do with me, not know he knew I had once been into self-mutilation. He probably now thought I was a freak. What if he took my back to Earth? I felt panic rise through me, I couldn’t go back. I didn’t want to go back there. I’d been desperate for a new life for years, for a clean slate. Now I had it and it was going to be taken away from me thanks to something from my past. I guess I would never truly escape my past after all. 

I excused myself, quickly leaving the room. I needed some air. I headed to my room, closing the door behind me and going out on to the balcony. I held on to the rail, as if it was a way to keep myself grounded. I didn’t hear the door open behind me or any footsteps until Loki had joined me on the balcony. I still couldn’t look at him, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face.   
“Raven you don’t need to be ashamed of those,” he spoke softly.   
I frowned, that hadn’t been what I had expected from him at all. Most people reacted badly to them because they didn’t understand. Loki took my hands in his, forcing me to turn and face him. 

“You’re not freaked out by them?” I asked.  
“Why would I be afraid of them? They are a part of you.”  
I smiled softly, feeling tears pricking at my eyes. He was the first person who had accepted them straight away. Who hadn’t looked at me with disgust or fear. I felt like in this moment I could tell him everything and anything. I could trust him with all this weight on my shoulders. He had the right to know about my past, he had taken me in and made me feel welcome. He had the right to know what he was getting himself into. If he wasn’t afraid of me after all that…I don’t know what I would do. I had yet to find someone to accept me and all my flaws completely. 

“You can tell me anything Raven, I want you to trust me. I understand it might be hard as I’m some random man who took you from your home, but I can assure you I mean you no harm,” Loki reassured me.   
I led him back into my room, where we could both sit down. He would probably need to sit down for all of this. I didn’t know where I should start, there was so much to tell him.   
“I understand if you want to take me back to Earth after all this. I wouldn’t want to be around me either. My arms aren’t the only place I have scars. There’s some on my thighs as well, those are the only self-inflicted ones. The others, across my back…” I trailed off, swallowing the lump in my throat. 

Loki took my hand in his, “take your time.”  
“My father was an abusive alcoholic. I was his favourite punching bag. I have more reminders of him than I would like across my body. To this day the power I was born with, that’s still broken. I don’t know if I’ll ever get that back.”  
Loki continued to listen, not stopping once to interrupt me. At this point tears were rolling down my cheeks.   
“I was born with these beautiful wings. I guess they named me Raven as some sort of ironic pun. One night he got a more mad than usual…he broke them. That same night, he beat my mother to death. I should have stopped him sooner,” now came the hardest part, “you have to understand, I had to do it. He was going to kill me.”

Loki nodded, “you were defending yourself from a monster.”  
“Exactly. It never got any easier even with him gone. I thought it would, but I still have nightmares about him. I tried to kill myself a few times, but I guess some sort of higher power wanted me alive.”  
Loki got up from the chair and came around to me, pulling me up and into a hug. I was a little taken back at first but soon relaxed into the hug. This felt nice. I definitely felt like a weight had been lifted off me. Loki continued to hold me, stroking my hair. I smiled to myself, inhaling his scent. Mint and leather. Loki cupped my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb. 

I met his gaze. Oh. His gaze was piercing as if looking into the depths of my soul, yet there was a sense of hesitancy. I felt more than trust towards this man. But we hardly knew each other, we’d hardly spent much time together, would this be moving too fast? I bit my lip, fuck it. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. Loki didn’t tense up or pull away. He accepted the kiss, making a sound of…relief. As if he had been waiting for this moment his whole life. I tried to pull away, but Loki tangled his fingers through my hair, pulling me back in for another kiss. I pulled him a little closer, enjoying the feeling of this closeness.

Finally, we pulled away. I was unsure of what to do, what this made us. I wanted to take things slow, get to know him better first before we became an item. I just hope he could accept that, most guys couldn’t.   
“I want to take things slow, if that’s alright with you,” I spoke.  
“Anything for you.”  
“I really like you Loki and I want to get to know you better before we do anything drastic.”  
“I understand.”  
“Thank you.”  
Loki took my hands in his, “shall we head back?”  
I nodded, “so as long Thor doesn’t say anything.”  
“He wouldn’t dare.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki’s P.O.V

I had set up a surprise for Raven. I didn’t want to label it as a date or make her feel like it was a date, but I hoped it might speed things along. The kiss we had shared had been wonderful, everything I had wanted for so long. But now I needed more. I know I should take things slow and not push but I’d waited so long. I just had to remain calm and patient. Love was confusing. I just wanted her to be mine and to be happy. I’d never felt this way towards a woman before, I just wanted everything to go perfect. 

I headed to Ravens room, knocking on her door and hoping she was ready. She opened the door, revealing a floor length simple green dress. This time it didn’t come with long sleeves, she was comfortable to have her scars out around me. She linked her arm with mine and I lead her outside the palace. Thor had helped me, putting this plan into action. I led her through the gardens until we came to the edge of the forest. Raven raised an eyebrow hoping I would tell her something. Instead i just continued leading her. 

Soon enough we reached our destination. A small glade in the forest that had been set up with candles and wild flowers. There were various blankets set out across the floor with a basket of food in the middle. Raven gasped, looking around in wonder. It was nice to see her smiling. I don’t think I'd ever seen her smile so wide. She went around admiring the flowers, smelling each one. Raven took a small one from the tree and put it in her hair. I wanted to kiss her again. 

“Loki this is amazing,” Raven spoke.  
“I’m glad you like it so much.”  
She sat down on one of the blankets. I joined her, producing two glasses from the basket. I poured water into the glasses and handed her a glass. Raven didn’t touch alcohol, she was afraid of it because of what it had done to her father. I was going to stick to water myself from now on. No more wine. I offered her the basket on case there was anything she wanted to help herself too. Raven picked out some grapes, popping one in her mouth.

“Thank you for bringing me out here, its magical,” she beamed.  
“Wait till it gets dark, we'll have a perfect view.”  
“Of the stars?”  
“Yes.”  
“I think I've just found my new drawing spot.”  
“I’m curious, do you miss Earth at all?”  
Raven thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, “not really. I never had that many close friends or family so there’s nobody to miss or be missed by. I guess I miss things like TV, music, the internet, my clothes and some foods.”

“I could always send someone to retrieve some of those items from you. I understand it can’t have been easy it can’t have been easy to make such a huge adjustment like this.”  
“As much as I would love to wear a pair of jeans again I don’t think it would be eagerly accepted here. It might even be considered scandalous,” she joked.  
I could think of a few scandalous things I'd like her to wear.   
“You’re a guest here Raven, Asgard welcomes all traditions and cultures, it wouldn't be any trouble,” I reassured her.  
“Your so sweet to me Loki, I don’t know what I've done to deserve you.”

This made me smile, a warm feeling settling in my chest. I wanted to kiss her again. I held back, not wanting to be too forward, she would let me know when she wanted to move things along. She continued to tell me about Earth things whilst we ate. It soon became dark and we lay back on the blankets. We had a perfect view of the night sky. The stars were brighter tonight, shining various colours, pinks, blues, greens, yellows. Raven was in awe, her eyes glimmering under the light. I couldn't help but continue to glance at her. She was a sight far more beautiful than the stars above.

I wanted to hold her close or at the very least hold her hand. I wanted to kiss her and make love to her under these stars. But that would definitely be too soon. I felt the back of her hand brush up against mine, sending a spark through me. She didn’t seem to have noticed as she continued looking at the sky. She did it again, her fingers grazing over mine. I reached out, lacing my fingers with hers. I noticed how she smiled at this, how content she looked. Raven rolled over a little, kissing me on the cheek. Do not grin like an idiot, don’t do it. I held back my grin, about ready to burst with happiness.

Soon enough the surrounding forest was pitch black, but the night was only just beginning. Tonight, was a special night for Asgard. A few planets would become visible to the naked eye. The sight of the planets combined with the stars was truly mesmerizing. A few more minutes of waiting and the planets slowly came into view. Raven seemed astounded, unable to form words.   
“Holy shit,” she finally spoke.  
I chuckled, placing a soft kiss to her temple.   
“This puts all Earths eclipses to shame,” Raven continued.

She slipped her hand from mine, now shifting closer and resting her head on my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. This moment really couldn’t get any more perfect.   
“What planets are those?” She asked.  
I began telling her about the planets and their history, their inhabitants and what not. She listened intently.   
“Would we be able to go to any of those planets one day?” Raven asked.  
“Perhaps not Jotunheim. Asgardians aren’t welcome there. My father and their king, Laufey don’t see eye to eye. Apparently, my father stole something from the frost giants that was very precious.”

“Earth seems much less interesting compared to Asgard,” Raven spoke.  
“Not at all. Your culture is much more interesting.”  
She smiled and kissed my cheek again, “your sweet.”  
“So, you keep telling me.”  
“It’s true. I’ve never met a man as sweet as you before.”  
“If I’m sweet then your beautiful.”  
She blushed, avoiding my gaze. She shook her head softly, “I’m not, you could have any woman you wanted and yet you settled for me, why?”

I met her gaze, was it really not that obvious to her?   
“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve laid eyes on, you’re also the most interesting woman I’ve ever spoken too. I would do anything for you,” I explained.  
“But Loki, I’m nothing. You’re a prince, a god. I’m just a boring little human.”  
“You’re not just a human Raven, if you were just a human do you think you would possess such wonderful abilities?”  
“They don’t make me special.”  
“Your right, they don’t, but you were chosen to have them, you must have been special to have been chosen. No woman on Asgard can compare to you.”  
“You really mean that?”

I sat up, holding her at arm’s length, “I mean every word. Raven I’ve never felt this kind of love towards anyone. I feel like I should write sonnets or poems for you because my words aren’t sweet enough on their own,” I rambled.   
Raven looked at me with such love and devotion in her eyes, it looked like she could cry. She leaned forward, cupping my cheek and kissing me softly. I returned the kiss, running my fingers through her soft hair. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and it began to rain heavily. Dammit. Raven squealed as the cold rain drenched her through. I took her hand and we both ran to shelter. 

The trees provided some but not much, we were still both getting very wet. Yet we were both still smiling, the weather having done nothing to ruin the mood between us. She took both my hands in hers and pulled me closer. I wrapped an arm around the small of her back as we kissed once more, this kiss a little more heated than the first. She wrapped her arms around my neck, making a small noise as we continued to kiss. We broke away for air, her forehead resting against mine.   
“We should probably head inside,” I breathed.

She nodded, and we made another run for it to the palace, hand in hand. We were finally inside, and she led me to her bedroom, saying the least she could do was get me towel. Raven headed to her bathroom to grab some towels. Whilst she was gone I spotted her sketch book open on her dressing table. I probably shouldn’t be so nosy, but I was simply admiring her talent. The page open showed a sketch of a pair of hands clasped together. There were a pair of eyes on the next page. I flipped the page over, finding a full-blown sketch of my portrait. Oh. Wow. The detail was incredible, and the likeness was uncanny. I smiled softly, it was nice to know I was so interesting to her, that I was worth sketching. Raven came back with two towels, drying her hair with one of them. She noticed me looking through her sketch book and froze.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t find that. It just makes me look creepy,” she spoke.   
“You shouldn’t be ashamed of your talent. I find it quite flattering.”  
“Well you are an interesting subject.”  
I smiled, taking the towel from her with a thank you. We finished drying ourselves off. I glanced at the clock, I probably shouldn’t stay any later.   
“It’s a shame the weather ruined things but I had a really great time tonight, thank you Loki,” Raven spoke.   
“I’ll have to plan it again when its less likely to rain.”  
She kissed my cheek before we exchanged ‘goodnights’. I kissed her before leaving, closing the door behind me.   
Now that she couldn’t see me there was nothing to stop that goofy grin from appearing. Tonight, had gone so much better than expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven’s P.O.V

I began to grow a little more confident with my surroundings and was starting to venture around the palace a little more. There was so much to explore, well all that I was allowed to at least. A few things like the weapons vault was guarded but that was understandable. They couldn't let just anyone walk in. I couldn't spend all my time with Loki, he had daily royal duties that had to be completed, along with his brother. So, times like those I would spend exploring. Sif had taken me down to the markets for things like perfume and dresses. For me at least, she spent most of our time there looking at swords and daggers. 

Not that she didn't care for fashion, she just preferred weaponry. I still spent a lot of time on the gardens though. I enjoyed being in the sun and surrounded by all the exotic flowers and plants. It was calming out here, a place I could relax and sketch to my hearts content. Although I did find myself drawing Loki more and more. Those intense beautiful eyes, that smirk, his beautifully sculpted hands. I sat in the sun now, enjoying the warmth on my skin. The grass was nice and soft beneath me, I'd even taken my shoes off to feel the blades between my toes. 

A group of children were playing together, chasing each other whilst they laughed. I smiled softly at the sight. A raven crowed somewhere from above, a second one soon joining it. The first one landed on a nearby bird bath that doubled as a mini fountain. It alternated between bathing and drinking. Please stay there long enough to at least get the outline of a sketch done. I grabbed my book and opened it to a clean page. I glanced between the scene before me and my sketch, making sure to get just enough detail in case the raven got bored. The second raven joined the first, they seemed almost friendly with each other. 

A shadow appeared near me and I felt a presence. I looked up from my book to find Odin looking at my sketch.   
“I see you’ve met Huginn and Muninn,” he spoke.   
I got to my feet, bowing my head in respect. I was still unsure how Odin felt towards me and frankly I still found him intimidating.   
“You have quite the talent,” he motioned to my sketch book.  
“Thank you.”  
“Walk with me.”  
I swallowed hard, a pit growing in my stomach. It’s not like I could say no. I nodded, forcing a smile. 

One of the ravens left the fountain and landed on Odin’s shoulder. I guess they belonged to him. Odin led us through the gardens, remaining quiet until we were mostly alone. I swallowed hard, willing my nerves away. Finally, he stopped and turned to me. He was going to send me away, he was going to tell me what he didn’t like me and didn’t think I was good enough for his son.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Loki this happy. It’s nice to see my son happy, it stops him causing so much mischief,” Odin spoke.   
I smiled, standing there awkwardly. I had no idea how to respond to that.   
“You understand that his life span is much longer than your own?” Odin asked.  
I frowned, “yes.”

What was he trying to say?   
“I’m just giving you both things to consider,” Odin explained.  
“Your son is smarter than you give him credit for. I know I’m not good enough for him in the eyes of others but to him…he makes me feel like the sun, like I’m something that was made to be worshipped and nobody has ever made me feel that way before.”  
Odin smiled at this, as if he wanted to hear this, “good. You both have my blessing. Whilst we might not know each other well, I know that you make my son happy and that’s what matters most.”  
I furrowed my brow in confusion. Was that a test? A test to see if I had actual feelings towards his son? 

“Loki’s never shown much interest in women, unlike his brother. There have been incidents with Thor, a few were just after the crown, the title of queen. I worried the same might happen to Loki, I didn’t want you to break his heart,” Odin explained.  
“I have no interest in becoming royalty. If anything, I think your son could do better than me. I’m just a human, there’s nothing special about me.”  
“There must be if you’ve kept Loki’s interest. Frigga and I have never seen him this happy. Frigga already thinks the world of you.”  
I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips, “she does?”   
“Of course, if you have my wife’s approval then you have mine.”

The smile grew at the feeling of acceptance. It wasn’t something I experienced often.   
“Thank you,” I beamed.  
“You need to stop doubting yourself so much.”  
Well he wasn’t wrong. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki was finally free for the rest of the evening. He apologized a few times for taking so long as he led me to the dining room. Loki had wanted for us to dine alone tonight, probably so Thor wasn’t bothering us with various jests and flirting attempts. It would nice for the two of us to just have dinner. It kinda felt like another date. We sat opposite each other, the room lit up with only candles. Dinner was served and neither of us waited long to start.   
“Your father spoke to me today,” I mentioned.  
Loki stopped eating, putting his cutlery down, “oh? I hope it was good things.”  
“Yes, he just doesn’t always word it in the best way.”

“That sounds like him.”  
“He wanted to know my intentions. Apparently Thor's had women trouble in the past.”  
“Thor always has women trouble.”  
“He gave us his blessing.”  
Loki paused, seemingly taken back by my words, “you’re sure it was my father you were speaking too?”  
I nodded, taking his hand in mine.   
“I’ve fought for my father’s approval for so long and now that you’re here I can finally have it,” Loki spoke softly.   
“He just wants you to be happy.”  
“I am. Now that I have you, I couldn’t be happier.”

He squeezed my hand before kissing it softly. We resumed dinner, making small talk or eating in a comfortable silence. For the first time in my life I could see a future for myself, I knew what I wanted in my life, who I wanted in my life. I could see myself growing old, I could see myself getting through the next year instead of panicking about the next day. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and chest, I could breathe again. I could be happy again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens dress reference: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/ef/d6/aaefd6209d74baa16dbdc79d48097e20.jpg

Chapter 7

Loki’s P.O.V

A year later 

Raven and I seemed closer than ever. It was like she became more perfect every day and I found more reasons to love her. I wanted to make things official. I wanted to make her mine for all eternity. I think it was about time. She seemed happy to spend the rest of her life here with me. I just needed to make preparations. I’d have Thor help, providing he could keep his mouth shut. Ever since we were children he was the one that could never keep secrets. Tonight, seemed like as good a night as any. I just had limited time. Tonight, was a special night for all of Asgard, tonight we celebrated Asgard’s victory against Jotunheim. This of course meant a great feast as well as lots of drinking. I knew Raven was busy with my mother, both of them preparing themselves for the evening. 

I don’t see why women needed a whole day to make themselves look beautiful, but I wouldn’t let it bother me as I wasn’t involved. I pulled Thor aside in the throne room that was currently being prepared by servants. Some of them were putting up red silken drapes, others were bringing in great long dining tables and chairs.   
“I need your help with something that’s very important,” I explained.  
Thor placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, “whatever it is brother you know you can count on me.”  
I smiled, it was true. He might be an idiot at times or annoying, but he would always do as I asked without question. 

“I need you to keep this quiet as well,” I continued.  
“Of course.”  
“I’m going to propose to Raven tonight.”  
Thor broke out into a grin, “that’s wonderful brother! You have to tell mother and father!” He practically boomed.  
I shushed him, frowning. So much for keeping it quiet. He gave me an apologetic look.   
“What do you need me to do?” He asked.  
“Well for one keep it to yourself.”  
I then told him the rest of the plan, which he agreed to help with. Thankfully Raven wouldn’t need distracting. 

Nerves were starting to set in, what if she said no? I don’t know how I would be able to handle her rejection. Everything had to be perfect. I was grateful I didn’t have to go down the completely traditional route and ask her father for her hand in marriage. There was nobody to ask, except her. I headed to my room to prepare myself for the celebrations later tonight as well mentally prepare myself for the proposal. I had to find the right words to say. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later it was time for the celebrations. Mother and father would start the night off by sharing a dance, which Thor and I would have to join with our own partners. I found Raven waiting for me outside the ballroom. I stopped, taking all of her beauty in. Her purple hair had grown a lot since we’d first met, it now reached her shoulders. It had been curled with small gold beads and thread woven into a few strands. Atop her head was a beautiful black headdress complete with lace, feathers and horns. Horns that matched my own helmet. The gown she wore was green, long sleeved and floor length. The bodice and sleeves were covered in lace with small gold details sewn in to the fabric. She looked like a queen, a goddess. 

She blushed as I continued staring. I offered her my hand, which she took.   
“You look incredible,” I stated.   
Her blush increased, and she dropped her gaze. A smile spread across her face and she bit her lip before looking at me again.  
“Really?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
Sif was stood next to Thor in a red gown and feathered headdress. He linked his arm with hers, beaming at both of us. I gave him a warning look. Not a word brother. Stop making it so obvious. 

Raven and I linked arms, waiting for our turn to join the dance. Thor and Sif headed inside first before we stepped inside the room. I’d had to teach Raven how to dance a few weeks in advance. She took a deep breath as she put her free hand on my shoulder.   
“You’ll be fine,” I whispered to her.   
I led her around the floor, my free hand on her waist. She loosened up a bit and her steps became more confident. We smiled at each other, ignoring the various sets of eyes that were watching. It seemed like it was just us two in the room. Finally, the song came to an end and we finished dancing. Now she could relax at least. Myself on the other hand, I felt more and more nervous. 

“I have to leave you briefly. I promise I’ll be back soon,” I explained.  
“But Loki, the celebrations just started.”  
“I’ll be ten minutes, I promise.”  
She rolled her eyes but let me go. I left the palace, heading to the small clearing in the forest where we’d had our first date. Thor had set everything up like I had asked. Wild flowers and candles everywhere. Only this time there was no picnic. The candles trailed off back to the palace so that Raven would be able to find her way to me. 

I took a deep calming breath, checking for the ring. I opened the box, checking it over. It had been our grandmothers ring, passed down to my mother and now it would be passed down to Raven. It just felt like the right thing to do. I went over the things I would say in my head a few times, making a few adjustments here and there. I them began to pace whilst I waited. What was taking Thor so damn long? He was the one that was supposed to bring her here. Waiting for her felt like forever. 

Eventually she arrived, Thor, Sif and the warriors three behind her. Oh great, so he’d told them. I suppose it didn’t matter. Raven looked around, unable to stop herself from smiling. She reached me, and I took her hands in mine.   
“What’s all this for? We’re meant to be celebrating your fathers victory,” she asked.  
I forced myself down onto one knee and pulled out the ring box. Raven covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes welling up with tears. I opened the box.   
“I want you to be mine, I’ve wanted that from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Your everything to me, nothing in the entire galaxy would make me happier than to see you with this ring on your finger. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?” I asked.

She nodded, allowing me to slip the ring on her finger. I got to my feet as she practically threw herself into my arms. She kissed me before I wiped away her tears with my thumb. I kissed her again, unable to stop the grin forming on my face. She was finally going to be mine. Everything I had ever dreamed of and worked for was finally coming true. At that moment there was a loud bang. The fireworks were starting right on time. They were part of father’s celebration, but they would also add a nice touch for the proposal. Raven couldn’t stop smiling as she watched the fireworks. Seeing her happy made me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens hair reference - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/a6/c9/2fa6c97f8cddffc18f6adf6d2d7ea7ae.jpg  
> Ravens dress reference - https://em.wattpad.com/0c9f9beadb9adfbad587331170b15f8332535264/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6175734f6e306b4b664e465470673d3d2d3239323636323532372e313436373032663532386536333961613433373330393831313130342e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720

Chapter 8

Raven’s P.O.V

Our wedding day had arrived, and I was a mixture of nervous and excited. I was finally ready to spend the rest of my life with Loki. Frigga had been so helpful throughout the wedding planning. She’d had the most beautiful dress made for me. I hadn’t wanted to take it off after the first fitting but of course alterations had to be made. Today however I could wear it for as long as I liked. A handmaiden was helping cinch me into a white corset, whilst another was making sure the clasps on my garter belt were secured to my stockings tight. And this was only the start of preparing myself. We still needed to do nails, hair, makeup and then finally get me in my dress. 

I was led over to the dressing table where they began preparing my hair and face. I closed my eyes, getting myself comfortable. I was going to be sat here for a long time. I wonder if Loki was going through all the preparation himself. Another handmaiden began to work on my nails. It felt weird to have all this stuff done for me. I don’t think it was something I would ever get used too. Once the handmaidens were happy with their work they stepped back to let me look in the mirror at myself. My hair was pulled to the side, the back thickly braided. In my hair was various jewels of all different sizes. Each one gleamed in the sunlight. I smiled, eager to get in my dress. 

The three of them helped me into the white and gold dress, one of them buttoning up the back whilst I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. The dress was strapless, the bodice was decorated with gold and more jewels. The gold decoration continued down into the ballroom styled skirt. A tiara and veil were added. The veil itself was long enough to reach the floor. I really did look like a princess. Fit for a prince. I was helped into my shoes and handed a huge bouquet of wild flowers. I was ready. Frigga entered the room in her own gown. She smiled when she saw me, pulling me into a hug. 

“You look breathtaking my dear,” she complimented.   
“You don’t think all the diamonds in my hair is too much?”  
“Not at all.”  
Frigga led me out of my room and down to the throne room where Odin was waiting for me outside. He had offered to walk me down the aisle. Frigga entered the throne room, making sure the doors were closed behind her. Odin gave me his arm, smiling kindly at me. I linked my arm with his and took a deep calming breath.   
“Ready?” He asked.  
“Definitely.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the ceremony was over we headed into the dining hall for our wedding feast. I couldn’t stop smiling. I was finally with the man of my dreams. Loki was just as happy, his arm around my waist as if he didn’t want to let me go. We sat down next to each other, his fingers lacing with mine.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your beauty,” he spoke.  
I blushed, kissing him softly. Thor had already piled his plate high with food and was now filling his goblet with wine. Of course, he wouldn’t wait. I glanced down, admiring my new wedding band. As weird as it felt to have something on that finger it also felt right. Once everyone had eaten something it was time for the speeches. Odin first, then Thor and finally Loki. 

Once the speeches were over there was some more feasting and then it was time for dancing. Loki and I were the first couple to dance, holding each other close and kinda just swaying to the music. The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking and feasting. This day had gone without a hitch. Loki eventually managed to sneak us away from festives. He picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around him.  
“I do believe its late and time for bed,” he spoke.  
“Or you just want to get me into bed,” I smirked.  
“I’ve wanted that for a while. And we don’t have to wait anymore.”  
“Then take me to bed, husband.”

Loki grinned, kissing me before carrying me to our bedroom. I helped him open the door before he carried me inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He placed me down by the foot of the bed, looking me up and down as if to take in every detail of my gown. He cupped my cheek before kissing me slowly as if he wanted to take his time with me. His other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. His next kiss was hungrier, more passionate. I pulled away, glancing up at his helmet. That was going to need to come off. He got the hint and removed it, placing it down on the dressing table before grabbing me once more. There was a hint of possessiveness in the way he held me. 

He kissed me again, his lips trailing down my neck. I bit my lip, tipping my head back to give him further access.  
“Your mine,” he murmured against my flesh.   
“And your mine,” I replied, my voice a little breathy.   
Loki pulled my veil and tiara off before spinning me round to undo my dress. His fingers worked over the buttons quickly, the dress soon pooling around my ankles. He kissed along my shoulder blades before I stepped out of the dress. He took in my undergarments, his gaze turning predatory. I welcomed this side of him, I wanted this. I wanted him to make me his, mark me up and claim me. 

It was my turn to undress him. My hands moved to the gold of his armour, his hands coming to cover mine. He helped me undress him, guiding my hands to various clasps, ties and buttons. Soon his clothes joined mine on the floor. Loki kissed me again, both of us moving back to the bed until we fell on it. We moved further up the bed so that my head was against the pillows. He smiled down at me, kissing me once more. He then kissed his way down my body, taking my legs and putting them over his shoulders. He kissed hard at my thighs, gripping the flesh. Loki unclasped my stockings before pulling down my panties. His tongue darted out, tasting my dripping centre. I moaned, my head thrown back against the pillows.

Now I see why they said he had a silver tongue. Loki continued lapping at my clit hungrily like he couldn’t get enough of my taste. All I could do was moan and buck my hips for more. He held my hips down, looking up at me with half lidded eyes. One of my hands fisted the bedsheets whilst the other grabbed a fistful of his hair. He groaned against me as I tugged at his black locks. Fuck, he really was good at this. Loki traced various patterns across my clit with his tongue, seeing which ones made me moan the loudest. I didn’t know how much of this I could take; an orgasm was already quickly building. 

I moaned his name, the moan growing in volume as he slipped two fingers into my wetness. He started a fast, hard pace curling them against my g-spot. He continued to feast on me like a starved man, forcing louder moans from me. I wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Nor did I think we would slowing down anytime soon. I had a feeling I wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, not that I had any complaints. I wanted to explore all there was sexually with Loki. I wanted to find out what drove him wild, how he’d sound when I made him cum. Loki picked up the pace of his fingers and tongue, determined to make me finish. A few more strokes and I came with a shrill cry of his name as my back arched off the bed. He continued, drawing out every last wave of pleasure before it became too much. 

He made his way back up to my lips, letting me taste myself on his tongue. Loki removed the rest of my underwear, kissing every bit of flesh that was revealed to him. I felt my heart swell at the love and devotion this man was giving. Nobody had ever worshipped my body like this. Loki removed his own underwear, placing himself between my legs. I wrapped them around his waist, wanting all he could give me. Loki slowly pushed into me, pressing his forehead to mine as we both moaned at the feeling. He stretched my walls deliciously. Loki started off with a gentle pace, both of us just enjoying the feeling of each other. 

Eventually the pace sped up, Loki pinning my wrists either side of my head as he took full control. I moaned, my legs wrapping around him tighter. He leaned down, kissing and nipping at my neck before sucking purple marks into my pale flesh. He released my wrists, now gripping my hips hard enough that I would likely have nail shaped bruises in the morning. The room slowly filled with the sound of skin on skin and our various moans and groans. My nails trailed down Loki’s back, likely leaving red trails. He moaned at the feeling, burying his face in my neck. 

Loki reached between us, rubbing my clit. I whined, my hips bucking into his touch. A few more strokes and I reached my second climax of the night, moaning his name over and over like a prayer. Loki reached his own moments later, growling my name against my neck. We held each other as we came down from our highs. Although we both knew that this night was far from over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki’s P.O.V

A few months later

It was Thors big coronation day. I was pretending to be happy but deep down I was jealous. It just wasn’t fair that I had to be beneath him, I would never be his equal. It made me feel like he was the preferred child. It's fine at least I had gotten married before him. And perhaps there was a small surprise waiting to ruin Thor's big day. He hardly deserved the title of king when he didn’t act like one. I would be much better on the throne. 

Raven joined me outside the great hall, dressed in a long green and gold gown. Her dress matched my robes. I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine. She returned the smile as I kissed the back of her hand. I was starting to get ideas; her dress was a little too revealing for a coronation. A slit up the side of the skirt, strapless corseted bodice. Maybe she wanted me to drag her off to our room and have my way with her. We didn’t have time for that. Instead I led her over to one of the floor length curtains.   
“Loki what are you doing?” She asked with a soft smile.  
“We can’t let my brother have all the fun today.”

She seemed a little surprised but didn’t protest. We hid behind the curtain, before I pinned her against the wall. As long as we kept quiet we shouldn’t get caught. I kissed her, tangling my fingers in her hair. She returned the kiss, nipping at my bottom lip. I groaned against her, my cock growing harder the more she kissed me. Its like she knew just what to do, how to drive me crazy. She wrapped her arms around me, continuing to kiss me hungrily. I picked her up, pressing her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and smiled at me, her eyes heavy lidded with lust.

I reached down and freed myself from the very tight confines of my pants. Raven was gathering up the skirt of her dress, so it was up around her thighs. I pulled her panties aside and slowly pushed inside her wetness. Both of us moaned at the contact before I started a fast pace. There wasn’t time to waste, anybody could walk past at anytime. Raven clung to me, her head thrown back a little as she continued to moan a little too loud. I pressed my hand over mouth to muffle her sighs and moans. As much as I loved those sounds I couldn’t risk us getting caught.

Quickes were not my preferred form of intercourse, I preferred taking my time with her, teasing her until she was begging, worshiping her body until she was a mess. Some things almost became a game with her like how wet I could make her without touching her or how many orgasms I could make her have in an hour. Her record was 7 at the moment. We were looking to push it too 10. Raven raked her nails down the back of my neck forcing a groan from me. My pace became harder, my hips slamming against hers. 

I started rolling my hips against hers, my pelvis grinding against her clit. Her curse was muffled by my hand. She closed her eyes, breathing hard and heavy as I continued to bring her closer. I wanted her to cum, I needed it, i needed to feel her tight around my cock. I removed my hand from over her mouth so that I could rub her clit instead. She moaned my name, pressing her lips to my neck so that she would be quieter. A few more strokes and she came with a muffled cry, her walls tightening around my cock. I reached my own moments after, growling and filling her with my seed. 

We remained there a few moments panting and coming down from our highs. I soon put her down, before tucking myself away. Raven made sure she looked presentable once again before doing the same with me. We exited from our hiding spot and headed down the hallway. Outside the throne room doors was Thor.   
“Ah there you are brother, I've been looking all over for you,” he smiled.  
“Well I'm here.”  
Raven headed inside to take her place alongside my mother. I stood beside Thor as he put his helmet on. Don’t get too excited brother, someone close to you might just have a few tricks up their sleeve. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This day couldn't have gone anymore wrong. Everything I had been led to believe was nothing more than the lies of an old man. Thor had been banished, Odin had gone into an Odin sleep and finally I'd found out my true heritage. I had been right all this time about not fitting in with the family, being the black sheep and now it all made so much sense. I was nothing more than a monstrous frost giant. Something mothers tell their children about at night to scare them. And now I was everything I had been taught to hate and fear. 

It explained why I was never going to be king. He couldn't have a frost giant rule Asgard. I looked at myself in the mirror, disgusting with what looked back at me. Blue skin, blood red eyes. I couldn’t let Raven see me like this, she'd turn and run from me. I was the son of Laufey, rightful heir to Jotunheim. But I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to be his son. There had to be something I could do to show Odin that I wasn’t like all the other frost giants that I wasn’t like Laufey. I was a son of Odin, prince of Asgard. 

Thor was right, we should have slaughtered them all when we had the chance. I’m sure I still could. It would end the constant feuding and tension. Maybe then Odin would be proud of me and see me as his son. I needed that acceptance from him so that maybe one day I could accept myself. I would resent him for keeping this from me but that could heal. What hurt more was that my mother had kept it from me. With how much she loved me I would have thought she could have been truthful. 

I turned away from the mirror, my skin returning to its normal shade. I couldn’t stand to look at myself anymore, let alone be in my own skin. Raven entered our room and smiled softly at me. She'd been with my mother to try and help Odin. There was nothing any of us could do. He would wake up when he was ready. She pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair as if sensing my need for comfort.   
“It's going to be ok,” she reassured.  
I sighed, I wish that were the truth. Raven could still sense something was wrong and held me at arms length.  
“Loki, there's nothing we can do for your father other than wait. As for Thor I believe that Heimdall is keeping watch over him,” she continued.

I forced a smile and nodded. She was right. Not that those were my biggest concerns right now.   
“Hows your arm?” She asked.  
Panic filled me, “what?”  
“Earlier one of the frost giants grabbed your wrist. I know you hid it so that I wouldn't make a fuss.”  
“Its fine.”  
She still didn’t seem convinced, “there's something you’re not telling me.”

I shook my head, wanting her to drop the subject. I couldn't lose her too. I wouldn't cope without her.   
“Loki if there's something bothering you then I want to know what it is. It's part of my job as a wife to ease some of your burdens,” she explained.  
She really was the sweetest thing. Maybe I could tell her. I sighed and used my magic to show her my true form. Ravens expression changed to one of shock. This was it, she was going to leave me now. I reached for her, holding her hands tight as tears rolled down my cheeks. 

“Please don’t leave me,” my voice came out small and pathetic.  
Raven frowned, pulling me into her arms once more, “why would I leave you?”  
“Because of what I really am, I’m a monster.”  
“You’re not a monster. Your Loki of Asgard, son of Odin, brother of Thor. You’re my husband. The god of mischief. That’s who you are. I love you more than anything and this is not going to change that.”  
I sobbed at her words, pressing my head into her chest. She stroked my hair to soothe me.  
“I don’t deserve you,” I spoke.

“Let me look at you,” she requested.  
I hesitantly stood up straight, letting her take my face in her hands. I welcomed her touch, leaning into it as she wiped away my tears. She studied my new features with a soft smile on her face.  
“Your beautiful. No matter what form you take,” she spoke.  
I felt my heart swell at her words. She kissed my forehead before moving down to my lips. I truly did not deserve her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raven’s P.O.V

I was just about to head down to the great hall for lunch when Loki entered my room, wearing his horned helmet and carrying a gold spear like staff. Following him inside were three other men, one of which was carrying a horned headdress. This once was imbedded with various jewels across the head piece, the horns remaining a plain gold. I looked at Loki then the headdress. It wasn’t a headdress. It was a crown. We were now the only heirs to the throne. I bowed my head as the male carrying my crown placed it upon my head. It had a little weight too it, but it was comfortable. Loki took my hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it.  
“My queen,” he spoke.

I smiled softly, “my king.”  
I wasn’t ready to be a queen, but I suppose I didn’t have much of a choice. Asgard needed a ruler and Loki was the next in line. I would do my best, but I would be glad when either Thor was allowed home or Odin woke up. This was way too much responsibility. But I would put on a brave face for my husband. I’m sure if he saw I was afraid it would just make him feel worse about everything that was going on. I had to stay strong so that he also stayed strong. Loki led me to the throne room, taking his place on the huge gold throne. It suited him. He patted his knee, motioning for me to sit on his lap. I smiled, sitting on his knee and wrapping my arms around his neck.   
“So, your first act as king?” I asked.  
“Oh, I think you can guess, why else would I have led you here?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later I decided to visit Heimdall, I wanted to know if Thor was ok. He was still my brother in law, banished or not. Thor had been nothing but kind to me the moment we met. I made my way down to the bifrost, dismounting my horse at the entrance. Heimdall stood at the altar, sword in hand. I entered the gold dome, preparing to speak.  
“It's not often a queen comes to visit me,” he spoke without turning to look at me.  
“I wanted to know if you had any news on Thor.”  
“Thor is settling on Earth, he's made a few friends.”  
“Isn’t there anyway to bring him back?”

This time Heimdall turned to look at me with his gold eyes.  
“I cannot go against the orders of the king.”  
I sighed. I should have seen that coming. Heimdall was the most loyal of the Asgardians. I found it fascinating that he could see everything in every realm right from where he stood. He could even see into the future. My curiosity was growing about his ability. Part of me wanted to ask if he even liked me, he gave off a strong vibe that he didn’t.   
“It is my job to protect the borders of Asgard from any potential threats. It's nothing personal against you my queen. We've never had a human enter our world before,” he answered my question.

“Did I seem that threatening when I got here?” I asked.  
“Loki brought you here unconscious, claiming that you needed desperate medical attention.”  
“I see.”  
“I think you should ask him about that night my queen.”  
I frowned, “what?”  
“I can tell no lies when I am all seeing. Ask him what happened. Or if your too afraid there's a pool that shows you anything you ask it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”  
“You deserve to know the truth.”  
Fear and uncertainty filled me. Loki wouldn't keep things from me. He'd saved me. But how did he know to save me? I left the bifrost, heading back to the castle on my horse. I entered the palace and found a handmaiden. They had no choice but to tell me where this pool was. I asked, and they offered to take me there, which I accepted. The handmaiden left me alone in the room. Before me was another alter, it reminded me of a baptizing alter. The altar was filled with water. 

I didn’t know how to really approach this. Do I just ask the question allowed?   
“Show me the night I was brought to Asgard,” I asked it hesitantly.  
I half expected it to not work. Instead the water changed, showing me the image of me on the couch, painting my toenails. It was showing me this as if looking through my lounge window. As if someone were watching me.   
“Show me where Loki was the same night,” I requested.  
The image zoomed out, showing Loki watching me through my window. He had been using his magic, which explained why I never saw him. 

The image continued to play out, Gabriel knocking at my front door. It showed me getting up to answer it, letting him inside. Loki continued to watch us enviously. Not once did he take his eyes off me, even when Gabriel and I were having sex. What the fuck? Fear and disgust filled me. How long had he been watching me?   
“Show me the first time Loki ever visited Earth,” I requested.   
The image changed. I was out, treating myself to a day at an art museum. This had been two years ago. Loki was also there, minding his own business until he saw me. From then on, he followed me around the museum and even back to my house where he continued to watch me.

He'd stalked me? Been a fucking peeping Tom? He'd waited for the perfect moment to take me from my home. He'd fucking kidnaped me. Held me here against my will. Everything had been fake. Our love was built off fucking entrapment and stalking. I felt sick. I felt enraged. How fucking dare he? The man I had fallen for and married was just an act. I didn’t even know the real him. I had to get out of here, no matter what. I left the room, heading to our bedroom. I glanced at the bed, the sick feeling building thinking of all the things I had let him do to me. I ran to the bathroom, bile coming up. Everything had been one huge lie. The god of lies had lied to me. And I had been to stupid to see it. 

I threw my crown off and changed into more practical clothing. I took my wedding and engagement rings off, throwing them on the floor where they joined my crown. I should have seen something like this coming, normally any relationship I got into ended badly. Everything had been just too perfect. I needed to think about this first logically. I couldn’t just run. My only way of escape was the bifrost, which Heimdall guarded. He would let me leave, no problem. Loki on the other hand. Loki would be able to follow me through and drag me back here with no issues. I couldn't even go back to my house. 

It wasn’t safe for me to be anywhere. Once I started running I would never be able to stop. I'd have to flee the state or even the country and start a new life for myself. And even then, I'd be constantly looking over my shoulder. I'd never feel truly safe. But it was better than being around him. I'd form a plan soon enough, I'd play along as perfect wife. But the second I was ready I would need to run. For now, however, I was going to keep my distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki’s P.O.V

Raven had been a little distant over the past week. I was worried I'd done something wrong or maybe she was struggling with her new duties as queen. I knew it wasn’t something she had wanted, she had been happy to just remain a princess. Perhaps she just needed a little reassurance. Although she had been spending a lot of time with her handmaidens and personal adviser, Ivar. There was an irritating sense of paranoia starting to creep up on me. Why would she need to spend so much time with her personal adviser? If she needed advice she had me, her husband, her king. 

I headed to our room, finding her being pampered by the hand maidens, one was rubbing her feet whilst the other filed her nails. She looked like a true queen, something to be worshiped. She looked up at me and forced a soft smile. I couldn’t help but feel like I’d done something wrong. I had to speak to her, alone.   
“Leave us,” I dismissed the hand maidens.   
They bowed before leaving the room. Raven got to her feet, turning away from me and looking at her reflection in the dressing table mirror before picking up the hair brush and starting to brush her hair. 

“Something troubles you my king?” She asked.  
“I can’t help but feel like I’ve done something wrong. You seem distant, my love.”  
She put the brush down and turned to face me, looking me dead in the eye.  
“What could you have possibly done wrong?” She continued.  
“Maybe not spent enough time with you lately, I’ve just been so busy with my new royal duties. I’m sorry.”  
She took on a more sympathetic smile, “you’ve done nothing wrong. I’ve just been keeping out of your way whilst you’re so busy. All this queen stuff is a little overwhelming.”  
I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. 

“You’ve been doing a wonderful job so far, you have nothing to worry about. Besides I’m sure my mother is more than willing to give you advice if you need it,” I explained.  
“Your mothers been very helpful, I think she likes helping me out, it takes her mind off your father.”  
I smiled, it was nice to know they were helping each other. Perhaps Raven could help me. I wanted to find a way to prove to my father that I was worthy, that I wasn’t just another monstrous frost giant, that I was his son. I had an idea, but I didn’t know if it was the right thing to do. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside me. Raven sat beside me, her hands in her lap. I took them in mine before meeting her gaze.   
“Somethings on your mind. Talk to me,” she spoke.   
“I need a way to prove to my father that I’m not just another frost giant. That I’m worthy of being his son, of being on the throne,” I explained.  
“You have the throne. And I’m sure he still considers you his son, he’s never treated you any differently to your brother. If he didn’t care about you he would have cast, you out long ago.”  
“But I’m not Thors equal. I never have been.”  
Raven took her hands from mine and cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips as if annoyed. 

“You think Thor’s in a better situation than you right now? You ever think how your brothers doing? How he’s feeling?” She asked, her voice taking on a slight annoyed tone.   
“Of course, I think about him, theres nothing either of us can do for him until Odin awakens. Until then I have to take matters into my own hands. I have to think of whats right for the people of Asgard.”  
“And you have a plan?”  
“The Frost Giants hid from Heimdall’s gaze before, I want to make sure it never happens again.”  
“Heimdall has a lot to watch over you know.”  
“Heimdall isn’t the problem,” at least not right now, “theres always been the threat of Frost Giants crossing our borders. I can eliminate that threat but eliminating them.”

Raven frowned, “your proposing killing an entire race. Your race?”   
“They are not my race. Laufey made that clear when I was a baby.”  
“You still can’t condemn all those people for the actions of one man.”  
“What would you have me do instead?”   
“Talk to Laufey like a civilised king. If you feel threatened or he makes a direct threat, then perhaps consider your plan. Otherwise you need to come to a mutual understanding.”  
“You can’t bargain with them-“  
Raven shot me a look that says she wasn’t in the mood to argue.   
“But I’ll try,” I finished.

She smiled softly, “good.”  
I leaned forward and kissed her, running my fingers through her silky hair. What did she know about negotiations? She knew nothing of the weight I currently had on my shoulders. I would visit Laufey, but it wouldn’t be to negotiate with him. Then I’d need to deal with Heimdall, my plan needed to run smoothly without him getting in the way. Lastly, I needed a few spies around the palace, just to make sure Raven wasn’t getting up to no good. I still didn’t feel like I could trust her. Something was going on and I’d make sure to find out what.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven’s P.O.V

I had run through the final plan with Ivar at least a dozen times. I was nervous, once I did this there was no going back, I would be running for the rest of my life. But I couldn’t spend it with a man who had stalked me and lied to me. It seemed I had a habit of picking psychos. I’d been on the run before, I could do it again. I just…didn’t want too. That part of my life had been over, and I had never wanted to go back to it. Now I didn’t have much of a choice. I hadn’t packed anything, that would make things too obvious. Everything had been left completely untouched. Ivar would escort me to the bifrost where Heimdall would send me back to Earth. 

Loki was in the throne room being busied by kingly duties. Another meeting with the people of Asgard to help them in any way he could. He would be busy for at least an hour, which was plenty of time. Ivar and I made our way to the stables where a horse was waiting. I climbed on, taking the reins in my hand. Ivar had his own horse, just in case we were followed, or he needed to create a diversion. He knew he could die for this, yet this didn’t seem to faze him. I was his queen and he would do anything for me. I dug my heels into the horse’s sides and it started a gentle trot which soon turned into a gallop. 

I guided the horse down the rainbow bridge, gripping the reins so hard that my knuckles were turning white. It was just the nerves, the fear of getting caught. Ivar was sticking close behind me, so far so good. We stopped outside the golden dome and dismounted our horses. We headed inside only to find Heimdall frozen in ice. My eyes widened in fear, he knew. And there was no way for me to access the bifrost without Heimdall’s sword, which was frozen with him. Loki stepped out of the shadows, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. I turned to run, although I had no idea where I could go from here, but it didn’t matter. 

Before I even had the chance to reach the Bifrost’s entrance Loki had used his magic to create a barrier that would prevent my escape. I turned back to him, wanting to keep as much distance between us as possible. I had no idea what he would be capable of, I had no idea who he really was. He could do anything, torture me, kill me. Not all of his anger seemed to be directed at me however. Loki headed straight for Ivar, his intent to kill him. I tried to put myself between them, but he practically barrelled me out of the way. I hit the floor hard, feeling completely useless. 

Loki grabbed Ivar by his neck, lifting him off the ground with a single hand. Ivar attempted to fight against Loki’s grip but who could match the power of the king? Loki threw Ivar hard against the gold wall. I heard a sickening crack from his skull before blood began to seep from the injury. It was all my fault, I was the reason he was dead. Now I truly was helpless. Loki made his way over to me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and forcing me to look at him. I still refused to look him in the eye, afraid of what he was going to do to me.   
“Thought you could run from me, my love?” He asked mockingly. 

I refused to answer, feeling my eyes fill with tears. I turned my gaze to the floor instead.   
“Answer me!” He spat.   
“Y-you didn’t have to kill him,” I spoke, my voice coming out small and scared.   
“He conspired against me, anyone who does that is to be killed. You should have known that, maybe then you wouldn’t have gotten him killed.”  
The tears rolled down my cheeks as I glared at the man I had once called my husband. It was never love he felt towards me, just a sick obsession. 

His free hand moved up to my face and I flinched, thinking he was going to hurt me. Instead he cupped my cheek.   
“I’m not going to hurt you, consider yourself lucky that you’re my queen. However, we shall find a more fitting punishment,” he smirked.  
The fear in my stomach started to grow. I knew I wouldn't get out of this unscathed. Loki forced me to my feet. He kept a tight grip around my waist in case I tried to run again. I turned back, looking at Heimdall. 

“You can’t just leave him like that,” I protested.  
“You seem to be forgetting that I’m king therefore I can do what I want. He'll serve as a reminder to anyone that tries to betray me.”  
I sighed it was useless to try and argue with him. However, there was a sudden growing urge to use my powers, maybe I could get Heimdall out of the ice using my fire...or perhaps seriously injure my captor. I hadn't used my powers for wrong in years, could I really do it again?

I took a deep breath, focusing hard. I felt that familiar tingle up the back of my spine, the heat through my chest. I'd missed that feeling. The heat moved through my arm down to my hand. I pushed Loki away hard, with a new-found strength and hurled a fireball at the Heimdall’s frozen form. I didn’t expect the ice to shatter or to completely free him but perhaps if it started to melt then maybe he could break free from the rest. Loki hadn’t expected this, looking at me completely stunned.

I turned to him next, fireball at the ready. I didn’t give a shit if he was made from ice, I'd melt the fucker if I had too. Loki’s stunned expression slowly turned to a grin.   
“There she is. The real you. Are you going to kill me my love?” He asked.  
“If I have too.”  
Loki smirked, “really? Your willing to become a murder again just for your freedom?”  
“It wouldn't be murder.”  
I noticed a slight green shimmer from his hands, signifying his use of magic. That’s when I felt something hard whack me round the back of the head, rendering me unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains Dub Con and forced orgams, read at your own risk

Chapter 13

Loki's P.O.V

I was sat in our bedroom, reading through an old book whilst Raven slept. She’d wake up soon. And this time she had no way of leaving me. Nor this room for that matter. Not until I could trust her again. I glanced up at her, I really couldn’t wait to play with her. Dressed in all black lingerie with a collar around her neck that was attached to the bed frame. My pet. I closed the book and put it down on the table beside me. I was growing bored of waiting. Let’s see how much I could get away with whilst she was asleep. I made my way over to the bed, carefully climbing on from the foot of the bed. I took hold of her stocking clad ankle, avoiding the pointed heel of her shoes. I kissed my way slowly up her leg to her thigh. She made a small sound, her breathing getting a little heavier with arousal. 

I smirked and continued, kissing over her clothed cunt. She made a small sound, shifting in her sleep. She was awake now. Her hands instantly went to her neck, trying to pry the collar off. She then attempted to tug at the chain hoping she would break it. I sat back on my heels, smirking at her attempts.   
“What the fuck is this? Let me go!” She spat.   
“And have you run off again? I don’t think so darling.”  
She glared at me, continuing to tug on the chain. I pushed her back down on the bed by her neck, climbing on top of her.   
“Your mine, understand?” I spoke. 

Raven attempted to claw at me until I bound her wrists together with magic. Seems the more she fought the more rope I was going to need.   
“I will never be yours, no matter what you do to me,” she growled.  
“Oh, we’ll see about that.”  
She attempted to kick me off as I tried to pull her panties off. I growled in frustration before using my magic once more to tie her legs down.   
“You should know better than to be disloyal to your king,” I snapped.  
I pulled her panties off, shoving them in her mouth to stop her from hurling more insults at me. She made a sound of frustration, unable to speak or fight me. 

“You shouldn’t be afraid my love. I told you I would never hurt you,” I reminded.  
I wouldn’t hurt her yet anyway. I had to make her submit to me first before I could punish her. I started with soft teasing touches across her thighs and kisses to her belly and breasts. She remained as still as she could fighting her desires. The wetness between her legs was all the evidence I needed to continue. I’d make her cum multiple times if it meant she gave into me. I gathered her juices on my fingers and sucked the clean, groaning at her taste. I started rubbing her clit, watching her and waiting for her to moan from me. She couldn’t resist me for long. 

Raven may be stubborn, but I was persistent. She closed her eyes, turning away from me as if that would help her somehow. I continued the pace, as well as slipping two fingers into her heat. Her back arched a little as she did her best to stay silent. Her hips bucked into my touch and she let out a small, muffled moan. I leaned down, kissing her neck.   
“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” I asked.  
All she could do was scowl at me as I continued the pace. I sped up the pace, placing myself between her legs and replacing my thumb on her clit with my tongue. She whined, her hips bucking again. I groaned against her, circling her clit with the tip of my tongue. She threw her head back, moaning louder. 

I put her legs over my shoulders to get a better angle as I continued tracing various patterns across her clit. I curled my fingers against her g-spot forcing louder moans from her. Her thighs started to shake, her stomach muscles clenching, she was getting close. I continued the unrelenting pace, wanting to make her cum. Her body was like a fine-tuned instrument and I was the only one who knew how to play it perfectly. She reached her first climax, with a muffled cry as her walls clenched around my fingers. I continued, ignoring her squeals and whines when she became overstimulated. I needed to force another one from her.

She was unable to writhe and kick me away thanks to my use of magic. I kept up the pace until she cried out, cumming again, my fingers completely covered in her juices by now. I finally pulled away, sucking my fingers clean and not wasting a drop. I removed my clothes before climbing back on top of her and pulling the makeshift gag from her mouth. She was breathing heavily, still coming down from her high.   
“I still hate you,” she breathed.  
“But you can’t deny the way your body feels. Cumming twice for someone you hate? I bet I can make you cum again.”

“So, what if I do? My body and my mind are different.”  
“We’ll see about that. I know exactly how to get you begging for me.”  
I started placing feather light kisses across her body, practically worshipping it. I reached her chest, swirling my tongue around the hardened nub, earning a sharp gasp from her. I smirked against her skin, continuing the torture.   
“You will beg for it like a good little whore,” I spoke.   
“Go fuck yourself.”  
“That’s no way to speak to your king. If you’re not careful I’ll find a more fitting gag for you.”  
I took hold of my cock, stroking myself against her wetness. She whined. I could see the desperation in her eyes as I rubbed myself against her clit. 

I teased her entrance with the head of my cock, she’d cave eventually. I had much more patience than she knew. I kept up the teasing, watching and waiting for her begging. She bit down on her bottom lip, yet this still did nothing to stop her whines. Finally, she caved in, her desire overwhelming her sense of wrong and right.   
“Fuck, please Loki, just fuck me,” she breathed.   
I smiled, slowly pushing into her so she could feel every inch of me. We both moaned at the feeling before I started a fast, hard pace. I wrapped her legs around my waist as I sucked purple claiming marks into her neck and shoulder. 

I stopped using my magic to hold her down, she wouldn’t try and fight me now. She’d given in, given me what I’d wanted. Raven gripped my shoulders, her nails biting into my skin hard enough that I would probably have marks. Her nails raked down my back, making me hiss from the pain. She smirked, having inflicted some sort of pain on me. Two could play at that game. I wrapped a hand around her neck hard enough to give her some trouble breathing as I continued pounding her. Raven moaned louder, gripping my lower back. She wasent going to last much longer what with already being stimulated. I reached between us, finding her clit and forcing a louder cry from her. 

She arched against me as the pleasure began to build.   
“Say that your mine,” I panted.   
Raven shook her head, smiling smugly.   
“Say it!” I growled.   
I stopped rubbing her clit, denying her release until she gave me what I wanted. She made a sound of frustration, her building orgasm now ruined by the lack of stimulation.   
“You don’t get to cum again until you give me what I want,” I threatened.  
Her glare returned, she was finally starting to realise how little control she had over this situation. I continued the pace, forcing more moans from her.   
“I’m yours,” she grumbled.

That was good enough. I reached between us, rubbing her clit once more. She was practically dripping now. She cursed as the pleasure built once more. Raven gripped the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. A few more strokes and she all but screamed my name as she reached her third climax. Her back arched and her thighs twitched from the intensity. I reached my own, digging my nails into her skin as I growled against her neck. I lay there for a few moments, panting and coming down from high before I climbed off of her. I redressed myself, glancing back at her as she tugged at the chain once more.  
“When do you plan on letting me go?” She asked.  
“That all depends on you, darling. Once I can trust you again perhaps then I’ll let you go.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Ravens P.O.V

After almost a month Loki finally let me out of the damn bedroom. He’d taken the chain and collar away, giving me more freedom. Although I had to have a damn escort with me everywhere just in case. I’d wait. No matter how long it took. When he least expected it, I’d get out of here. And I’d make sure he wouldn’t be able to come after me, if it came down to it. But for now, I could play along, make him think he was winning me over. I'd play his game making sure to come out as the winner in the end. I headed for the throne room, knowing I would find him in there. 

My escort followed me, opening the door for me and letting me go in first. As if I had been expected. Loki sat on the great gold throne, legs spread wide as he sat back against the gold. I ran at him, forcing tears from my eyes. Being on the run for a few years you learn that tears can get you out of most things. I fell at his feet, sobbing.   
“Please forgive me, my king, I've been so selfish,” I cried.  
He sat up, dismissing the guard's and anyone else in the room. Once we were alone he leaned down to cup my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

“You broke my heart darling. How could I ever forgive you for trying to run from me? All I ever wanted was to give you a better life than what you had, have you treated like the goddess you are,” he explained.   
I held back a glare. Lying little fuck. You just wanted me all to yourself, to be completely blinded by your lies. Now I sew why some of the servants referred to him as the ‘god of lies' behind his back. You stalk me for over a year and then kidnap me when it suits you, not just taking me from my home but from my planet. Isolating me from everything I had ever known. I’d had no choice but to trust him. 

“I'll do anything to make it up to you my king,” I sobbed.  
I knew what he would want. Loki got off on the power he had over others, on their submissiveness. Loki smirked, running his fingers through my hair.  
“Really? Anything?” He asked.  
I met his gaze and nodded. He grinned, his hands going to the noticeable bulge in his pants. I swallowed and wet my lips, preparing myself. He freed himself from the tight confines of his robes and stroked his cock until it was fully hard. His hand then tangled in my hair, pulling me forward.

“Suck. Put that vile mouth of yours to good use,” he ordered.  
He forced me down onto his cock, pushing my head all the way down until I gagged. Loki groaned as my throat constricted around the head of his cock. I pushed his hips down to stop him from fucking my mouth. This was going to be played my way or not at all. I sucked on the head for a little, teasing his slit with the tip of my tongue. He cursed, a bead of precome coating my tongue. 

“So eager for my cock in your mouth, such a good whore,” he breathed.  
I ignored his words, focusing my efforts. He moaned louder. I could imagine getting his cock sucked on the throne was at the top of his fantasy list. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, rubbing what wouldn't fit in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks, sucking up and down his cock. He kept his hand in my hair, his grip starting to get tighter. I moaned around his cock just to really get him going. I took him all the way down, choking again. I did this a few times, focusing on my breathing.

Soon he came with a loud groan, shooting his seed in my mouth. I forced myself to swallow the salty fluid, licking his cock clean from any last drops. I released his cock with a wet pop, sitting back on my heels and waiting for his next request. He was breathing heavily, still getting his bearings as he came down from his high.   
“I want you over my knee. Maybe once I’m done with you I can forgive you,” he spoke.   
I swallowed my anger, forcing myself to my feet. Loki pulled me across his lap, holding me down by the back of my neck. 

His hand ghosted up the back of my leg, causing me to shiver. He lifted my dress up over my rear and pulled my panties off. His hand came down hard on my rear, the sound echoing through the empty room. I bit my lip, whimpering at the pain. His hand came down again, making sure to never hit the same spot twice so he could spread the pain. I arched and writhed, just earning harsher slaps from him. Once he’d decided I’d had enough he caressed the burning, red skin. I accepted the soothing touch, relaxing a little. He helped me sit back upright, holding me in place on his lap by my neck. He pulled me into a kiss, nipping at my bottom lip. 

Loki tore my dress from me, discarding the torn material to the floor. He ran his hands across my body, tracing every curve and scar. I shivered, needing more of his touch. He kissed and nipped at my neck, sucking fresh purple claiming marks into my skin. I moaned softly, gripping his shoulders. His fingers ran through my folds, gathering my slick. Loki sucked them clean.   
“So wet for me and I’ve hardly done a thing,” he spoke.  
He started rubbing my clit, watching me and moan and arch into his touch. He loosened his grip on my neck a little. 

“Ride me,” he ordered.  
I lined myself up with him before slowly sinking down onto his cock, moaning as he filled me. I placed my hands on his shoulders as I began a fast pace, letting him sit back in the throne whilst I pleasured him once more. Loki groaned, one hand on my hip, the other remaining around my neck. I gripped his shoulders, ignoring the growing burn in the back of my thighs.   
“You look so good riding your kings cock, perhaps I should keep you by the throne and use you when I please,” he suggested.   
I held back a glare, instead I just continued to ride him. I moaned as I rolled my hips against his. 

Loki started his own pace, using my hips to lift me up and down onto his cock. He matched my pace, the sound of skin on skin getting louder. Loki pulled me a little closer, kissing me hard as if to claim me. He reached between our bodies and found my clit, watching me intently as my face twisted in pleasure. He whispered words of encouragement in my ear as he continued to bring me closer. I clung to his shoulders, my moans getting louder until finally I reached my climax with a loud cry of his name. My thighs were shaking as he continued fucking me through my orgasm. Loki cursed as my walls clenched around his cock, throwing him into his own orgasm shooting his seed deep into my heat. 

We both sat there for a moment, foreheads pressed together as we came down from our highs. Eventually I climbed off, picking up the destroyed dress with a sigh. I couldn’t exactly walk out of the throne room naked. Loki smirked and used his magic to form a new one. I put it on before sitting back across his lap.   
“Does my king forgive me now?” I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.  
“Of course.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki seemed to be more ‘forgiving’ the more I fucked him. I wasn’t complaining, we were both getting something out of it. The more he was blind to my deception the better. However, there was a growing problem. Well…was it really a growing problem? Should I even care? Not really. Yet I still felt angry and territorial. One of the noblewomen Marith had tried multiple advances on my husband. Part of me didn’t care, why should I care? Have the lying slime ball. But if I wanted to make this performance believable I had to act jealous, which was much easier than expected. Loki had ignored her flirting attempts and had been honest about them, but nothing had yet to be done. 

If you want something doing, do it yourself. That’s what my mother used to say to me. I knew where I would find her, hovering around outside the throne room hoping for some alone time with my husband. I headed downstairs, finding her outside the throne room trying to convince a guard to let her in. Perhaps this could work even better with Loki present.   
“I can take this from here, any matter you have to discuss with the king can be discussed with me, shall we?” I smiled sweetly.   
Marith scoffed and rolled her eyes but followed me inside the throne room anyway. Loki looked up, surprised. 

“My queen. Marith. Is something wrong?” He asked.  
I was about to open my mouth to speak but Marith got in there first.   
“She shouldn’t be your queen! She isn’t one of us, she’s a stupid little Midgardian who will wither and die in no time at all. She isn’t worthy of you, my king. You made a mistake choosing her,” Marith explained, glancing at me like I was dirt on her shoe.   
Loki glanced at me, assessing my reaction before turning back to Marith.   
“It seems the lady Marith is in need of some lessons in manners. You might not like her but perhaps you could learn to keep your stupid opinions to yourself,” Loki spat.   
Marith stepped back in shock, “my king, it was never my intentions to insult you, but she’s just a human.”

I was smiling to myself. Just a human. Sure. Just a human could easily tear your fucking skull open with no more than a thought. And it looks like I was going to have to do that again. Kill you in front of and for my husband. What wife can say they’ve killed for their husbands? Although my hands were itching to get bloody. Loki seemed to bring out the best and worst in me. It’s as if Loki wanted me to kill her, to use my powers once more for wrong. He wanted to see that side of me. If he could love me after that…he was more messed up than I thought. I turned to Marith, still smiling softly.   
“That’s what you really think of me?” I asked.   
“It’s what we all think of you,” she spat. 

My smile grew. No matter where I went I’d always be an outcast. But that didn’t bother me anymore, I’d grown used to it. Things like that just rolled of my back now. I didn’t need her acceptance, she was nothing.   
“And I suppose everyone is like you, a desperate whore trying to claw her way to the throne?” I asked.  
Marith’s eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open in shock. I began sizing her up, what ability should I use to kill her? I wanted it to be painful and bloody, for her to just stop talking. Marith tried forming a response but only managed pathetic stuttering. I’d had enough, using my telekinesis to tear open her throat. 

Blood splattered on my face as she clutched at her neck, blood spilling over her lips. She soon grew weaker, falling to her knees as blood continued to seep from the wound. Marith quickly fell forward as her body had lost too much blood to keep going. Loki watched me with utter fascination, like I was some sort of forest nymph.   
“How did that feel?” He asked.  
I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I felt the adrenaline surge through me. I’d missed this feeling, this rush. My smile grew, I was queen, I could kill whoever the fuck I wanted and avoid the consequences. That realization was very dangerous.  
“You enjoyed it, didn’t you, you’ve missed that feeling?” Loki pressed.

I nodded, wiping her blood from my face. It felt like relapsing only without the guilt afterwards. She’d deserved it, he’d wanted it. I had no reason to feel bad. Loki got up from his throne, making his way over to me. I felt like I was riding on a high, like I could do just about anything right now. Loki reached me and took my hand in his. I pulled him into a hard kiss, claiming his mouth with mine.   
“Your mine, aren’t you my king?” I asked.  
“All yours, my queen.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarks and comments.

Chapter 15

Loki’s P.O.V

Something was off with Raven. She'd spent a day in our room, refusing to come out or let anyone in. I was scared she was plotting another escape attempt. She wouldn't be able to refuse my entry, it was my bedroom too. I knocked on the door but seemingly got no response. This threw me into panic mode, forcing the door open. Our bedroom was empty. The bathroom door was closed and there were a few small black feathers trailing to the door. I frowned, were it possible she'd let one of Odin’s ravens in? What could she need them for? I knocked on the bathroom door, this time getting a response.

“I told you that your relieved of your duties today,” she snapped from the other side of the door.  
“My queen?”  
“Loki? What are you doing here?”  
“I came to check on you. The servants expressed their concerns to me.”  
“Of course, they did. Well I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.”  
I didn’t believe her, she seemed too eager to get rid of me. I tried the door only to find it locked.  
“I’m not going anywhere until you unlock this door or at least tell me what your doing in there,” I spoke.

“I’m just having a bath, is that a crime nowadays?” She sighed.  
I still didn’t believe her, she wouldn't have locked the door for that nor would she spend all day in the bath.   
“Raven if somethings wrong, tell me. Your starting to worry me,” I pressed.  
She let out a deep sigh, “just don't freak out ok?”   
I frowned, what could she have possibly done that would freak me out? I heard the door unlock before I turned the handle. The door opened, and I took in the mesmerizing sight before me.

Raven stood there, completely shirtless with her arms wrapped around herself. Only there were now two huge, beautiful, black, feathered wings coming from her back. She was looking down at her feet as if she was ashamed of them. How could she be ashamed of them, they were breathtaking. I had no idea she even had this kind of ability. I knew of all the others she’d collected over the years but there had never been any kind of hint to this. I took her in my arms, holding her close and stroking her hair to soothe her.   
“They aren’t meant to be there…they were broken,” she said shakily.   
I pulled back a little, cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears with my thumb.   
“They must have been healed when I first brought you here,” I suggested. 

She looked so fragile, so afraid. It didn’t take much to realize her father had been the one to break them.   
“May I?” I asked, wanting to touch them.  
She nodded, turning around so her back was to me. I ran my fingers down the area where the wings and skin would meet. She shivered, her back arching. I then replaced my fingers with my lips, kissing the sensitive flesh. Raven moaned softly. I kissed from the base of the wing, along the bone and down to the tip, her wing twitching under my touch.   
“Perfection,” I said, kissing her neck, “wings more beautiful than any Valkyrie.”  
She turned back to face me, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She exited the bathroom, putting on a backless dress so that her wings could still be unfurled. 

She was more beautiful than any angel and she was all mine. What had I done to deserve someone like her? I pulled her into my arms again, kissing her softly.   
“I love you, my queen,” I spoke.   
“Oh, you just have to make this harder than it needs to be, don’t you?”  
I frowned in confusion, what did she mean by that. Then it hit me, in the shoulder to be exact. I pulled away from her in pain, finding a dagger embedded into my flesh.   
“You really thought I’d just fall in love with you again? After everything you’ve done? Not in this lifetime,” she smirked.  
She pushed me hard, knocking me to the floor. Raven snatched my sceptre from me, the one that would open the bifrost before bolting out the door. 

A guard stepped into the room to see what the commotion was about. He was at me side when he saw I was injured.   
“My king-“ he started.  
“Prepare my horse, go after her!” I snapped.  
I pulled the blade out, throwing it to the floor before heading for the stables. The guard had run ahead of me. I ignored the sting of my wound and pressed forward. I could not lose her. I forced myself onto my horse and dug my heels into its sides hard. The horse sprinted out of the stables and I led it to the rainbow bridge. There was still time, the bifrost hadn’t been opened yet. I urged the horse to go faster, desperate to stop her. I reached the entrance and quickly dismounted. 

Raven forced the end of my sceptre in to the Bifrost’s control panel, the portal opening behind her.   
“Don’t do this! Think about what you’re doing!” I pleaded.  
“I’ve had plenty of time to think about it. You kidnaped me for your own selfish desires. Perhaps if you’d gone about things in the right way we might have had something.”  
“I just wanted what's best for you.”  
“Like my father? Like Gabriel? I’m fed up with men thinking they know what's best for me. It's time I figured it out on my own. You really want what's best for me and you really love me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t come after me. Let me go.”

With that Raven stepped back into the portal, being transported back to Earth. I took an impulsive step forward to follow her before stopping myself. She was right. I swallowed hard, biting back tears. I had to let her find her own way back to me. 

Epilogue

I’d been back on Earth for a few weeks now. I made sure to sell my old house and move into a new apartment the other side of my state. Things were relatively calm. Loki hadn’t come after me, nor any other Asgardian. I could relax. Even if part of me missed him, missed the life I had with him. I glanced down at our wedding ring that was still on my finger. I couldn’t keep it on, I don’t know why I had kept it on for so long. I pulled it off with a little difficulty before throwing it across the room. It made a clanging sound as it hit the wall and fell behind a cabinet. I hugged my knees to my chest as tears rolled down my cheeks. Had I made the right decision in leaving him? I didn’t know anymore. 

My doorbell rang, and I felt fear pool in my stomach. I wiped my eyes and forced myself over to the door. It was probably just my next-door neighbour, she was a sweet little old lady that liked the check on me from time to time. I took a deep breath and forced a smile before opening the door. It wasent Angela, instead a man in a grey suit stood there. He was middle aged, with brown hair that was gelled over to one side. He was wearing an earpiece and sunglasses. Panic filled me once more, I’d dealt with men like him before. He removed his sunglasses and smiled kindly.   
“Raven Harper?” He asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m Phil Coulson. I’d like to offer you a job.”


End file.
